The objectives of this proposal is to commercialize a novel assay we have developed in our phase I research for the detection of genetic variants (SNPs) that may be linked to aging related disorders such as Alzheimer's disease, breast cancer and cardiovascular disease. The specific aims are the further development of this economical and ultra-sensitive platform for identification of single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs). This new approach will eliminate the typical requirement for a PCR amplification step in SNP assays, and therefore will be ideally suited for ultra-high throughput screening of large populations. The assay is based on the use of an oligonucleotide ligation assay (OLA), a DNA microarray, and our novel reporter label (PRP) that allows for ultrasensitive detection of DNA. We expect that the completion of our SBIR program will result in the commercialization of SNP identification using kits, protocols, and reagents for population screening and pharmacogenomics for sale to both the research and clinical biomedical communities. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The sale of kits and reagents that will become the preferred methodology for the screening of human populations for SNPs associated with specific age related diseases, such as Alzheimer's, breast cancer, and cardiovascular deterioration. The design of inexpensive user-friendly instrumentation suitable for individual medical practioners, clinical screening laboratories, and research facilities.